Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front derailleur having an electric driving unit for moving a movable member to shift a bicycle chain.
Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the front chain rings to shift a chain laterally between the front chain rings or sprockets. A front derailleur includes a fixed or base member that is non-movably secured to the bicycle frame, and a movable member. The movable member includes a chain guide that is movably supported relative to the fixed member to move between at least two lateral shift positions. Typically, a linkage assembly is coupled between the fixed member and the movable member in order to movably support the movable member with the chain guide. The chain guide usually has a pair of cage plates or guide plates arranged to selectively contact and move the chain between the front chain rings.